Anathema
by blind-alchemist
Summary: Written for the Feb. 15th prompt from the entry "Advent Calendar," at


Written for the JapanXChina community, "unmistakeable": .com/japanxchina/

See entry entitled "Advent Calendar," prompt for Feb. 15th, 2011: Humiliation.

"Kiku."

"Sleep," Kiku says, threading his fingers through Yao's hair. Hesitantly, Yao lays his head down on the mattress.

"I want to talk to him."

Kiku looks out the window, towards a moonless sky. The faint light illuminates a half-smile on his face. "He'll never find us here."

"Kiku, _take me home_."

"I'm here, aren't I?" There's a faint tremor in Japan's voice.

"Why are you so frightened of him?"

"Irrelevant and untrue."

Yao opens one eye. "Whatever it is—jealousy, or distrust—"

"I'm not _jealous_, Yao-_nii_. I find it extremely… inappropriate."

Yao drops his gaze; Kiku's tone is as Zenlike as ever, although the fine muscles around his murky eyes are starting to strain.

"How did you find this place?" Yao directs his attention towards the floorboards, at the rucksack he'd brought, lying half-open in one corner. He abruptly re-directs his gaze towards the window.

"I hadn't seen you in a long while… this morning I had to finish debugging the WebEx software at the IMF headquarters, and Xiang Gang was there so I asked him where you were."

Using one finger, Kiku traces the small freckle on Yao's neck. "He said you sometimes pay visits to the most remote temples of Wu Tai Shan. I came right over."

Yao is peering hard through the filmy curtains. "What's in the carriage outside?"

Kiku takes Yao's small, sharp chin in his palm, tilting his face forward. Their foreheads meet. Kiku brushes his lips against Yao's, soft and moist, his fingertips stroking the right side of Yao's face.

Yao draws away. "I would have called you when I returned home."

"After Ivan would have left…"

"Well, you have no right to barricade us here—"

"Calm down, Yao," Kiku retorts with a flicker of annoyance. "Talk to me when you are ready to be rational."

"Okay." Yao's golden eyes are widened in disbelief. "If you care so much for me, why do you do this to me? If you _don't_ care about me, why do you do this to me?"

Kiku blinks. "You need my protection."

Yao folds his thin arms. They are pale, starkly white, crisscrossed with signs of self abuse.

"You don't realize what the others really want from you, Yao-san. It's obscene. They want to strip you of all your resources, turn you into their servant… the worst of the lot, they also want revolts, famines, upheavals, pestilence to visit you."

"They have their own issues. They can't afford to—"

"You are not naïve, Yao. Furthermore, _Arthur_ actually asked me the other day what your favorite tea house is. Now, tell me why he is—"

Yao is slowly edging towards the edge of the bed.

Agitated as ever, Kiku continues ranting, "If you would stay more focused during the UN meetings… if you would _at least_ attend some of the webcasts I send—"

"China can take care of itself."

"It can't."

Kiku stops gesticulating and shifts his eyes. The rucksack is wide open. Yao is huddled over the side of the bed, his long hair slung over one shoulder; soft clicking noises are issuing from his…. hands?

Yao's wrist is grabbed and the cell phone clatters to the floor. Letters are blinking rapidly across the screen: BRAGINSKY.

"Bastard!"

With one good stomp, the cell phone shatters under Kiku's foot. Yao cries something without words as Kiku seizes his other wrist.

The slap Kiku administers on Yao's left cheek echoes across the room.

Clutching his face, Yao jolts as Kiku claws the cheongsam off his shoulders. He twists sharply, rotating both arms. The world goes red for a brief moment as the loosened cheongsam hits Kiku full in the eyes. Yanking the cloth away, he spies Yao already turned on one heel, about to sprint out the room. "Oh, no you don't."

Yao jerks backwards as Kiku seizes him by his ponytail.

"Kiku, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He throws Yao face-first onto the bed. Ripping a length off the ruined cheongsam, he clenches Yao's wrists and ties them together.

"N-no!"

Yao's breath hitches in his throat as Kiku removes a personalized silk handkerchief—initialed K.H.- from his pocket, and ties it tightly over his eyes. His ears are suddenly filled with Kiku's harsh breathing; involuntarily, he shrinks back.

Abruptly, the weight of the bed shifts. After a moment's hesitation, Yao strikes out with one leg, only to hit air. Kiku had simply up and left the bed.

Yao takes a deep breath and tries to struggle, but Kiku's knots are as complex as ever; even the sweat running down his arms is not helping loosen the ties in any way.

"If you try anything," the soft voice sets every last nerve of Yao's on edge, "you'll pay dearly for it."

Out of nowhere, sudden scraping noises. It sounds almost like furniture being rearranged. Yao hears someone speaking, and Kiku's voice again, but the soft muttering is indecipherable.

Minutes later, the pressure on the bed increases.

Yao cries out as he senses his belt being unbuckled; the chilled air shocks him as his trousers slide off. Rustling ensues and Yao feels the clothes being tossed aside.

Cold hands start touching him everywhere, stroking his chest, around his sides, running between his ass cheeks, rubbing his shaved pubic area. Yao gasps as a finger is suddenly pressed into his entrance.

The movements stop and his forearm is seized in a tight grip.

"Get on top."

Kiku's rough hands lift Yao's thighs, and Yao feels his knees pushing under them. "NO! Please!"

Yao cries out as he is lowered, Kiku's hard length sliding deep into him.

"_Oh God_!"

Kiku pushes Yao down and starts pumping in and out of him. Yao thrashes against the intrusive pain and earns another resounding slap to his face.

One hand reaches to grasp Yao's right nipple, squeezing it painfully. Heedless of his brother's sobs, Kiku leans forward and licks the nipple. He begins a rhythm of sorts, touching and thrusting, as Yao rises and falls on his lap.

"Lift your hips higher."

Yao's mind goes blank as he rides him. Clear sweat drips steadily from his fine brow, mixing with tears, onto the sheets. "Hahhh…_Oh_…"

Heavy panting fills Yao's ears. "Yao…" Kiku groans, gripping Yao's hips painfully. Yao's body is in sweet agony as he fucks himself on the thick cock, straining hard against the ropes.

Through the haze, Yao also realizes he is in turn fucking _Kiku_, giving him pleasure… Yao is mindless, pain and pleasure becoming one as he pulses with it, riding Kiku hard.

"Hahhh… Ahhh…."

"Yao, YAO…. _Ahhhhh_!"

Yao's body bucks as Kiku shoots into his ass hard, hot cum that feels like a hose. Over and over it shoots into him, lubricating Yao more as the elder nation continues to ride him. Then Kiku thrusts hard and deep into Yao, until his member is limp. Yao feels himself tighten and another orgasm tears through his body.

Kiku gently extricates Yao from his lap. Thinking it's over, Yao lays on the bed on his right side. He flinches when he suddenly senses pressure between his legs.

A tongue comes onto Yao's member and very gently begins licking. Warmth spreads through Yao like searing liquid.

Kiku is humming. Yao whimpers, hoping he will quicken the pace, but he does not. Soon Yao feels himself close again, and all movements suddenly cease.

Behind the blindfold, Yao's eyes are seeping with tears of frustration. A moment later, he gasps and shudders as the slow caresses start up again, pulling Yao into yet another climax. Kiku holds him there, Yao's stretched body shuddering as it responds to his mouth.

Yao is held fast—not allowed to stop—for what seems like an eternity. Kiku's gentle tongue feels like it is reaching inside and pulling the release from Yao's drained body, and yet Yao has no hope for release.

Finally, Kiku shifts over, and Yao is allowed to catch his breath. Kiku runs his hands down his back and starts untying the knots.

"You should be grateful."

Kiku puts one finger to Yao's lips before he can reply. He helps Yao into an upright position. "We'll be left alone from now on."

The blindfold is taken off. As Yao's eyes adjust to the light, he spots a blinking monitor a few feet away… and the telltale signs of a video conferencing.

The entire UN assembly fills the screen; all are seated at tables, watching, and he realizes he has just been their evening entertainment.

The shock makes his head reel as Kiku leads him, weak and unsteady from orgasmic pleasures, out the room.

Halfway out the door, he nearly collapses. Kiku lifts him into his arms and carries him, smiling, to a waiting carriage under the night sky.

END


End file.
